Auld Lang Syne
by AnonySwan
Summary: My contribution for FSAA. Bella gives up her old life to be with rising British musician Edward Masen. After being together for a little more than a year, how will these two ring in the new year while visiting with his family?


Title: Auld Lang Syne

Author: AnonySwan .net/~anonyswan

Rating: M

Summary: Bella gives up her old life to be with rising British musician Edward Masen. After being together for a little more than a year, how will these two ring in the new year while visiting with his family?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward. Although I would do with an Edward look-a-like. Does anyone have one to spare? No? Alright, well I'll just borrow SM's for a bit...

* * *

><p>"Do you think I look alright?" I asked one of Edward's sisters. I had met most of his immediate family during the time I spent studying abroad in London last year. I had always wanted to come here, school was the perfect excuse. I couldn't have been more grateful that English department was sending a handful of students overseas to study old British literature. I was already planning on changing majors to something in media, something that I could actually use once I graduated. But I was selfish and wanted to go away for a semester. I never did return to school to graduate or switch majors because I had fallen in love with Edward, who happened to be an up and coming singersongwriter.

I had met Edward Masen at an open mic night at a local pub during one of my first nights out exploring the town. My group had made friends with a few locals. He was known to most around the area. He played as often as he could hoping to be heard by that one person that could change his life forever. Once I heard Edward sing, I knew there was something special about him. Someone a few months back had heard him and signed him to his independent label. It was his big break and I was so proud of him. He helped him put a few songs up on iTunes and even got him to tour a bunch of small clubs and bars all over the United States. All of this seemed to be happening so quickly, it was overwhelming.

When it was time to return stateside, Edward had begged me to stay with him. He wanted me to be there with him as he prepared for his tour and eventually be by his side during the said tour.

Even though I knew it would have been smart to go back home and finish school. Get my degree and find a job, I knew there would never be another Edward. And I loved him.

How could I say no?

We had been inseparable ever since.

His mom had wondered why he had been spending more time than usual away from home. He tried explaining to her that he was just prepping for his upcoming tour, but she knew better. She had sent his sisters to spy on him at one of his local gigs. When they caught us canoodling, as they like to put it, his mom was insistent on bringing me home to meet who was stealing her son away.

I was just as taken with them as they were with me.

"Bella, you look gorgeous. My brother won't know what hit him when you walk down those stairs!" She squealed as she broke me from my thoughts. I couldn't tame the butterflies. This was their parents annual New Year's Party. I felt like I was crashing or imposing. Edward and I had been together for more than a year and his mom insisted it would be wrong if I wasn't there. That had to mean something right? I couldn't help but sigh.

"I'm so nervous. What if the rest of your family doesn't like me?" I questioned while playing with the lace at the bottom of my dress. I was so grateful to make friends with his sister, Alice. She had welcomed me right away with open arms. She soon became the sister I never had. We had gone shopping as soon as we arrived back in London from his tour. He got a break during the holiday season and although we missed Christmas because Edward insisted we spend it with my family, we made sure to make it back in time for his parent's party.

As much as I hated my time away from him, I knew I needed something to wear to this party. The need to make a good impression on everyone was a nagging feeling. I knew how important family is to Edward, so I wanted to look as close to perfect as possible. When I had found the strapless fuchsia dress, that seemed to mold to my every curve, with black lace lining underneath, I knew it was meant to be. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at the shiny silk fabric and the way it brightened my paler skin. I smoothed out the edges of the empire waist, where it shaped my ample breasts. I eyed the lace that poked out from under, knowing full well that Edward was going to want to explore everything underneath. I had managed to shop for new lingerie without his sister's assistance. I found a perfect black lace bustier to enhance my breasts under my dress, along with completely sheer boyshorts. My boy had a thing for boyshorts. He always said how he loved how my cheeks teased him by hanging out a bit in the back. I had to provide the best for him. I not only wanted to impress his family at the party, but wanted to impress him later in the evening as well.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. And even if they don't like you, fuck 'em!" Stunned, I turned to look at her with wide eyes. Laughing, she continued, "I'm serious, Bel. Even if they didn't like you, that wouldn't stop Edward from being with you. Not all of them like that he's out gallivanting across the world, singing in run down pubs every night, but that didn't stop him from doing what he loves. He clearly loves you and won't let a bunch of stuffy old fucks keep him from being with you. I mean it."

My heart swelled as I listened to what she was saying. She did have a point. Once he was focused on something, it was hard to change his mind. I knew how persistent he was in getting me to travel with him. And I'm so grateful that he was. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else but with him. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, ya know, for everything."

"Anytime. You're practically family anyway. So let's get your arse downstairs and kiss some of it, shall we?"

I took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror. "Ok, you go first. I just need a moment alone to uh, compose myself."

"For Christ's sake you'll be able to bone my brother later tonight."

"I, uh, that's not what I, uh," I felt my face redden and looked down at my shoes, toeing the edge of the rug.

She barked out a laugh, "Oh Bella, you're too easy."

"That's what she said," I mumbled under my breath. I sighed. "I'll be right down."

"Don't keep him waiting too long. If I know my brother, he's waiting at the bottom step impatiently." She said as she closed the door behind her.

I couldn't help but picture Edward ignoring everyone and everything around him, running his fingers through his hair. His family passing him by, but just mumbling under his breath, so as not to make any real conversation with anyone. He was waiting for me.

I gave myself one more glance over my shoulder at myself in the mirror just to make sure everything was in place. I opened the door and headed down the hallway to the stairs. Sure enough, sitting on the bottom step was my love running his fingers through his hair. I could see his knee bobbing up and down, fidgeting. He must be dying for a cig.

I noticed the brown sports coat he was wearing with a navy blue flannel peaking out at the top. Gracing his legs were dark wash skinny jeans. My heart race increased as I pictured peeling him out of every article of clothing later on in the night. I managed to stifle a groan and just take him in before he realized I was watching him.

His father rounded the corner to have a word with Edward. "Son, go mingle with your family, your Nana has been asking for you."

He groaned, "Not now, dad. She's nervous. I need to be ready for her."

Suddenly, his dad looked up and saw me standing at the top of the stairs. He offered me a kind smile before giving my presence away. "Hello Bella, darling, you look beautiful dear."

I returned the smile, "Thank you, Mr. Masen."

Edward flew off the bottom step and turned around, his eyes seeking mine, but desperate to take in all of me. He constantly consumed me, and I allowed him to take every time.

He said nothing, just continued to stare at me. Not able to resist the pull towards him any longer, I began my descent down the stairs. When I finally touched the bottom step, he reached out for my hand, taking it in his. He brought it up to his lips and pressed a simple kiss to my knuckle. Glancing up with his lips still on my hand, his eyes heavy lidded with lust, he finally spoke. "Bella, love, you are simply exquisite. I am honored to have you here with me tonight."

The blush crept across my face once again. All I could do was smile at him. "It's my pleasure, love."

He clasped his hand in mine and drew me into him. He lightly pressed his lips to my cheek. Leaning in towards my ear, he whispered, "Let's meet some stuffy old farts and ring in the new year shall we?" I squeezed his hand in return. "Let's."

After a few hours of trying to charm the pants off of his family, eating, drinking, and stealing kisses every time we walked past the mistletoe, Edward and I finally managed a moment alone just as the year was coming down to a close.

"Did you think after all of this time that we'd end up here?"

I glanced up from my champagne flute to try and understand what he was saying to me. "What do you mean?"

A tiny smile danced across his mouth. "I just mean, did you think that you would be here, more than a year later, with me?"

"No," I replied honestly. I saw a frown begin to form and knew I had to clarify. I offered a small chuckle. "I mean, come on, how could I know I would be ringing in the new year, in London, where I first fell in love with you?" I saw the nerves dissipate from his face, and his shoulders relax slightly.

"Edward, when I gave up my life to stay here with you, I hesitated. How could I not? I mean, stuff like this doesn't happen in real life. I felt like I was living in a fairy tale and I was bound to wake up. I just.. I'm amazed every single day that I'm still with you. And that you love me. I'm so crazy in love with you, I can't imagine not being with you. All the girls that throw themselves at you..." I glanced down not able to meet his eyes. I was laying it out there. Sure, we had come across our problems on the way, and I had doubted the feelings. I always feared someone better and prettier was going to come along to take him away from me. I feared he would realize that once he saw what else was out there. I knew that deep down, there would never be anyone else for me.

"Bel..." he tried to interrupt.

"No, please let me finish. I was so scared." I had to take a deep breath. This was supposed to be a celebration. A new year was upon us. I didn't want to put a damper on the night. But, I wanted, no needed, to get this off my chest and leave it behind me so I could move forward. I only hoped he was going to be a part of it every single day. "I was so scared that I wasn't going to be enough. That I'm still not enough. Those other girls, those groupies who follow you to every one of your shows, they're relentless! Tearing me down every chance they get. Why? I know I shouldn't care and I don't. I mean, you're still with me right? I know they're just jealous and I just need to build thicker skin." Hearing the words being said out loud to him made me realize how ridiculous it all sounds. "God, I love you, so much it hurts. And I don't want them or my fears or my doubts or insecurities to hold us back anymore. All that matters to me is you. You're all that I ever see, think about, dream about. And.. I just.. ha.. okay, I'm shutting up now."

He was quiet. I still wasn't looking at him. The only sounds were his family in the background getting ready for the slowly approaching countdown. I said too much didn't I? Shit.

"Hey," he whispered, as he tilted my chin up. I slowly raised my eyes to meet his. His eyes were shielded by his messy bronzed locks, but I was still able to see the sparkle from the dimmed lights above. The love, the doubt, the desire, and the lust were all present and I fought the urge to blink, fearing once I did, it would all disappear. "Isabella, you're fucking mad to think I could love another. Hell, even _look_ at another girl. There is only and will only ever be you. Fucking silly girl. How could you doubt how I feel about you?" He grasped my hand in his and put it over his chest. I could feel his heart daring to escape from its cage inside. The intensity remained even after all this time.

"Every beat, every breath, every sound, every song; it is all yours. It will always only be yours. Believe that. Believe me. I love you. And I hope to celebrate a million more new years with you all over the world."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes. He always knew what to say to me.

"Don't cry, my sweet. My beautiful, sweet, girl." He leaned down and kissed the tears away. Cupping my face, he let his breath fawn across my lips before capturing them. The need, the energy, the love we felt was poured into that kiss. We didn't need New Years Eve fireworks, we were creating our own. Tilting his head, he licked my bottom lip asking for permission into my mouth. I willingly granted him access and drew his tongue into my mine. Moaning, trying to get even closer, his hands drifted down to my collarbone while trying to regain control. He pulled away, pressing his forehead into my mine, desperate to catch his breath.

"Isabella Marie, if we don't leave right now I'm going to fuck you in front of everyone. And I have to say, I'm not about to give my family a show."

"But.. oh.. no.." I tried to even my breathing while processing what he was saying to me.

"No?" He looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I didn't mean no to _that_. It's just that, there's only five minutes to midnight and I, well, don't you want to celebrate with your family? And kiss me at midnight?"

"Bella, I'm going to kiss you at midnight, but I'm also going to be buried deep inside of you. I'm going to make you scream and cum like you've never come before. Let that be my resolution to you. Now, we only have four minutes, so let's fucking go!" With that, he took my champagne from my hands and rushed me upstairs, away from the guests, and his family. God, his family. What would they think if they knew...? No, why am I thinking about his family right now?

Pulling me up the stairs, I tried to watch my steps so I didn't trip preventing us from doing much of anything. "Ouch, Edward, Jesus, you're going to pull my arm out of my socket!"

"I'm sorry, love. It's just, fuck! I need you, right now." He glanced down at me. "Fuck it!" Before I knew it, he stopped and placed his arms under my legs, picking me up bridal style. Rushing down the hallway, he brought us to his room. Slamming the door behind him with his foot, he quickly stumbled over to his bed. Neither of us wasted anytime shedding out of our clothes.

"You looked so beautiful tonight, but I know you're going to be even more beautiful underneath me."

With shaky hands, I tried desperately to get out of my dress as quickly as possible. I heard the tearing of fabric, but I tossed the thought aside. The dress could be replaced, but the moment would not be.

_"One minute!"_ I heard someone shouting from downstairs.

I reached for Edward who was only in his boxers while I was still in my bustier and panties. I was sad for a moment realizing he wasn't going to appreciate what I had picked out for him.

"Stunning," he responded as he brushed my hair off my shoulder. He bent down to lick a trail from my collarbone to the top of my breasts. "There will never be anyone as stunning as you." He said as he cupped my breasts.

"Fuck, Edward, I can't wait anymore. _Please_."

I was suddenly lifted from my spot on the floor and thrown on his bed. "Boyshorts Bella?" He growled out as he grabbed the sides of them, and quickly ridding them from my body. He pulled his boxers down, freeing his more than ready cock.

"_10... 9..."_

I watched him spread the pre-cum over the head and further down his shaft, prepping himself. He didn't need any prepping, I was soaked and growing wetter as the seconds ticked on.

_"8... 7..."_

I felt the bed dip as he crawled towards me and began to position himself over me.

_"6... 5..."_

I reached out to him, desperate to touch him, taste him, and feel him.

_"4... 3..."_

The tip of his erection was placed at my entrance. My hips bucked in response, urging him to push inside.

"I love you, Bella. More than the entire world."

_"2... 1..."_

With the countdown coming to an end, he pushed all of the way inside of me, hitting deeper than I ever thought possible. It was as if he was trying to reach my soul, my mind, my heart.

_"Happy New Year!"_

Our mouths met; our tongues danced. We exchanged breaths and moans, all while he continued to thrust inside of me. His pace kept changing. Slowly and tortuously, he eased in and out of me, feeling every single fiber of my walls on the inside. He would speed up, bringing both of us to the precipice, before slowing down again, delaying the pleasure. I was teetering on the edge of the knife.

"I love you, Edward. Fuck. Happy New Year."

The sounds of our moans were drowned out by the notes of _"Auld Lang Syne"_ dancing up through the rest of the house.


End file.
